


Three Are Better Than Two

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, implied sorikai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Riku and Sora discuss the fact it was Kairi's joke about leaving him behind that sparked his fall to darkness.





	Three Are Better Than Two

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this art I saw on tumblr yesterday https://thisbethedoortolight.tumblr.com/post/177639570926/artofvio-artofvio-dont-lie-riku

The horizon was cast a dull purple from the setting sun, the air hanging with the slightest of chills. Riku and Sora were sitting there watching, much closer than they ever sat here in the past. Their legs dangled over the pier’s edge, feet just scrapping the top of the water below, their hands both posed to either side of them as they leaned back, their fingers just shy of brushing. “This was where it all began,” Riku mused.

Sora gave him a confused look. “I thought it was the secret spot?”

“That’s where the darkness came from, yeah, but that’s not where my darkness started. I was walking by that night when you and Kairi were up here.”

“When we were up here?” Sora paused, contemplating what he meant. Then it dawned on him. “Oh! You heard  _ that _ ? But she was joking.”

“Duh, I understand that now, but back then, I was anxious. Stuff was rough at home and all I wanted to do was get away from everything. I was sure as long as the three of us were together, we could get by wherever we ended up. But then, you two kept slacking off together. I was busy working for this future I wanted while you two were off laughing and having fun. I was jealous.”

“You could have joined us, you know?”

“Back then, I thought the raft was the most important thing, and part of me was scared.”

“You were scared?” Sora asked, incredulous.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’ve always loved Kairi since we met her, but she butted into our friendship. She changed everything. I felt like I had to compete for your attention.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“I know. I said all that stuff about the paupu with Kairi, but it was never you I was jealous of. I’ve known you for as long as I can remember. You’re my best friend, but suddenly, it felt like you two were closer and that she was going to steal you away from me.”

“Don’t be silly, Riku. She really was kidding, I’m sure of it. And even if she wasn’t,” Sora plopped his head down heavy on his shoulder, “I hope you’ve figured out by now I’m not about to up and leave you behind.”

Smiling softly, Riku said, “Yeah, I get that now.”

“Okay. Then...” he made a show of clearing his throat, “Riku, let’s run away together, just the two of us.”

Riku chuckled. “Yeah, okay.” Then in a nearly spot-on impersonation of Kairi said, “Just kidding.” 

Now Sora was the one chuckling. “See? Silly, right?”

“Right.” He shrugged. “I’m allowed to be stupid sometimes, too.”

“Too?” Sora glared at him, and Riku laughed again. 

“If you agree that I can be stupid sometimes, I’ll agree that you can be smart sometimes.”

“That isn’t exactly a compliment.”

“But it totally is.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Because you’re too stupid to?”

Gasping, he grabbed Riku’s shoulders and pushed him down so that he was pinned to the ground. “Not fair.”

Riku grinned up at him. “Did I say I was playing fair?” 

He pushed against his hold, and the two of them wrestled back and forth until Riku was flat on his back again, Sora fully over him this time. 

“Ha, I still win.” 

“Only cause I let you.”

Sora glared. “No way, I would’ve won anyway.”

“If that’s what you say.” There was silence for a moment, then Riku said, serious again, “Let’s run away together, the  _ three _ of us.”

“Huh?”

“We don’t have to go far. We can stay right on the islands, if you guys want, but let’s do it. Let’s stay together this time.”

Sora’s trademark grin broke over his face like the sun breaking over the horizon. “That’s more like it.”


End file.
